Aquired Taste
by Im-that-one-chick
Summary: Rachel invites Puck over on a Friday night and gets a little more than she asked for.


Acquired taste

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the ideas in my head. I hope the Glee gods are smiling down

Author's note: This came to me while I was making a grilled cheese this afternoon and I was thinking about how I like my grilled cheeses burn a bit after hundreds of tries to get them perfectly golden brown. Enjoy!

Background: It was a few weeks after sectionals. Rachel and Puck were officially on again, who knows how it will last this time. It was a Friday night and Puck was over at Rachel's house while her dads were out of town.

Rachel was in the kitchen digging around for something for the two of them to eat. It had been about a week since her dads left and grocery levels were diminishing.

"Are you sure you can't think of anything?" Rachel felt defeated as the hostess as she reached out for help finally. She was the woman. She was supposed to be able to fix snacks without help, especially from someone like Noah.

"I can come in there and cook if you want. I actually am pretty good, if I don't say so myself." He said with his signature smirk.

"It is quite alright. I can order out. What do you want, Italian or Thai?"

"Let me in there. I can do it."

Rachel was quite surprised as he swept in the kitchen with what could only be called grace and took over like a master chef. Her dads had supplied a fully stocked, at least equipment wise, gourmet kitchen Wolfgang Puck (AN: there was no pun intended, but I think I like It.) would be envious of.

He started gathering pans and cutting boards and an assortment of various knives and other utensils and got to work. He started chopping up a variety of veggies and meats and cheeses.

Rachel was starting to get curious at this point. "What are you making?"

"You will see. It is a surprise." He said with his mouth twitching.

Twenty minutes later, he had a chopped salad with lemon vinaigrette on the side waiting on the counter, chocolate mousse in the freezer and chicken sun-dried tomato grilled cheese sandwiches on the grill pan. Rachel was simply astounded. Her mouth was actually open in awe.

He was a really good cook, a _really_ good cook. They were at the table she had set while he was finishing the sandwiches finishing off the salad.

"How did you learn to cook so well?"

"Mom works the graveyard shift. I kind of had to learn because dinner is usually up to me. I have to make sure that Adi gets some good food in her."

Rachel was surprised at how much he cared for his little sister. He actually learned to cook for her.

After a few minutes of somewhat awkward silence, he went in and got the sandwiches. She grabbed on and took a bite. She chewed for a second than noticed they were, to be completely honest, almost charcoal on one side, but perfect on the other.

"I don't mean to be rude, Noah, But my sandwich is burnt. It is really good other than that." She said, trying to be as polite as possible. She took a drink of her sparkling grape juice and tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

"It's like that on purpose." He said very nonchalantly lime everyone burned their sandwiches. She asked why and he grinned before replying.

"Well, first, I always burned my grilled cheeses when I started making them and Adi and I just started liking them that way, and second it is a metaphor. This grilled cheese and I are not that much different. We are both pretty rough on the outside but when you get to know us, or take a bite so to say, you start to enjoy us. It takes a bit of getting used to us before you like us, and even prefer us. We are an acquired taste." He finished his little shpeel and took a drink of juice.

Rachel had never been speechless twice in one night ever before, but she agreed and took another bite. She decided that the sandwich deserved another bite, and eventually it was the only way she liked them too, and luckily he was around to make them for her, just the way she liked them.

AN: I love critisism. It helps me suck less as a writer and reviws make me want to write more


End file.
